My Creepypasta Oc: Hood
by The Lost Soul Seeker
Summary: This is a oc of mine! No copyright intend! All the characters and storyline belong to there owners!


Hi. my name is, Hood. I am the younger sister of Hoodie/Brian. It should be impossible for me to be real I know. But I am not in the dimension you are in currently. I'm in another place. A secret place... I'm not gonna give away the location I have that, I'm gonna do is tell your story and then I'm gonna post it and then you're gonna blah blah blah that's how it always goes. Make this easy for you, to start off with my childhood. I know, I know it seems like a long time considering I am now at the age of 22, actually, was about nine years ago when this happened. Me and my brother Brian were always in our own little world, ever since the new baby came into the house parents ignored us taking care the baby more. Me and Brian were always bullied in school to make things even worse. Me and Brian were always almost the same age, he was a few months ahead of me making me the middle child. Everyone at school didnt like us very much, we were always very quiet and he kept ourselves most the time. Are only friends were each other that's all we had, all had was each other and kept it that way because we didn't be going to be in the lives in getting in our business so we kept ourselves most of the time and stayed quiet... that simple. Until one day where Brian went off...l it was scary... but now I understand why he did. I got my right eye injured... When they was walking home from school… One of the main bullies came up to me call me the reword and then punched my right eye I thought I heard something pop... I fell to the ground and Brian just had this look of pure hatred and anger on his face… It terrified me, I have never seen Brian that mad, ever. Brian tackled the bully down to the ground.. the bully using every ounce of strength he had in him to get away from him. Brian started beating the bullies face in... blood spattering everywhere. After about the second or third smash the bully stopped moving completely. Brian continued beating him about another good 10 times and then stood up you out and help me up, and I took it with gratitude. I rubbed my eye checking to see if it still has feeling in it and I did I could see perfectly fine its just my eye got swollen. Brian looked me dead in the eyes, his widened widening ever so. slightly. I look at him with confusion.

"Whats wrong?" I ask. My voice somewhat raspy holding back tears that came from the pain of my eye.

"We need to get you home!" He said somewhat loud. He still had blood all over him and his eyes had three things in them... Worry, bloodlust, and terror. Probably because of what he had just done...

He grabbed my hand, and ran back to the house. We climbed through our window and we went into our bedroom. We share a bedroom now that the new baby needs to have a room. Brian was nice enough to give up his room and move into mine. Our parents thanked him and moved on. We share a bathroom to, our bathroom is built in with the room so we don't have to leave it (the rooms are different yes). Brian shoved me into the bathroom and cut on the lights and that's when I saw it... my right eye was completely black... I stared at myself in complete horror. I looked at Brian with wide eyes and he looked back with wide eyes also. The next day I had to keep half of my hair over my eye at all times so people didn't see. We were bullied, as always. When we got home known paid attention to us as usual. I'm sick and tired of not being taken care of, I was fed up with the fact that my parents never paid attention to me or Brian. That's I thought of a plan to burn this house down. I told Brian and I wasnt surprised that he agreed to do it. We can plan to do it around the time everyone went to take a nap. Mom and dad have the same time and the baby usually falls asleep not long after. I told Brian to walk to the park and that would catch up... I had one mission... to burn this place to the ground with no regrets. I got some gas from the barn and started pouring it on the walls and floors. I then to a match and threw it in the gas and urban out the front door meeting Brian at the park. About 15 minutes later we could hear fire trucks and we both smirked evily.

"Pretend to be sad and shocked little kids who had no idea how it happened." I whispered in Brian's ear.

"Got it." He whispered back.

We started walking back to the house or what was our house. And once we got in view point of firefighters and cops I fell to my knees and pretended to cry. I was lucky I had yawned or I wouldn't have any tears in my eyes. Brian knelt beside me and started rubbing circles onto my back. I looked up at him and I actually thought he was crying until I saw him smile and wink. I hugged him and pretended to sob in his shoulder he did the same. A police man came to us and started asking us question after question. The cops finally decided to put us in a orphanage. The orphanage was very high quality, and they gave us a lot of stuff including laptops to help us get our mind off of what happened. We shared a room because they thought that we needed each other to have someone to talk too. That night we packed all our new stuff and ran from the orphanage and found a small old wooden cottage in the woods. It was unoccupied do me and Brian moved in.

We both got jobs at the age of 16 and we raised enough to get a real house. He had a job as a waiter. I got a job as a nurse. We both made a sufficient amount of money and we lived well. I asked Brian if he wanted to buy a real house. He rejected the idea saying he had a bad feeling about it. I waved it off.

"Dude, we need a normal house and this isn't really a normal house. It's a wooden cottage in the woods!" I almost shouted.

"Well I'm sorry! I'm not getting a real house because I have a bad feeling about it considering our history with the town!" He shouted back.

"Fine! Leave! Do what you want! Just keep your phone near you in case there is an emergency. Ill call you if something is wrong!" I said turning my back to him with my arms crossed.

"Fine!" He shouted. Later that night be both were packed and went our separate ways.

I bought a nice comfortable house that didn't have much to it but I shrugged it off and didn't regret buying it. A few weeks later I met a patient who was in a very critical condition. I looked at him and a wave of sorrow overwhelmed me. Once he was in the room to where he was assigned. I asked if I could be his nurse and the doctor nodded. I took care of him and visited often. I talked to him very often too. I spent hours on end talking to him, asking him questions. Yes or no questions mostly because he was in a too critical condition to talk. This continued on for months. It was announced that he had to have surgery and had a very small chance of living. I cried, very worried about him. After a few hours of waiting the doctor came out and announced that the surgery was complete and that he would have a healthy recovery. I jumped for joy and I waited until he was moved back into his room. I walked up to his bedside and he looked up at me with happy as in his eyes. I told him how happy I was for him to be living and how happy I was he was gonna have a great recovery. I had realised a lot earlier that I had fallen in love with him. I had also learned his name a while ago, Liu Woods. I looked at him and my eyes went wide as he started speaking

"Hello, Susan. I'm Liu if you didn't already know. I have heard so much about you in the past few months and I kept getting more intrigued the more you came in. I would like to ask you if you would go out on a date with me as soon as I get out of this wretched place. I don't know if you love me as much as I love you. But I would lioke to ask for a chance.." as he spoke tears of joy fell out of my eyes. It took me all of my strength not to hug him.

"Oh, Liu... of course I will go on a date with you... because I love you just as much as you love me... I have for a while now..." he smiled and I melted. He waved his hand as if he had something to tell me. I brought my face closer to his and he moved in and kissed me gently. I felt a warm feeling on my lips and I closed my eyes.

A few months later he got out of the hospital. I waited outside of the building and as soon as he came out I had greeted him with open arms. He gladly hugged me back and picked me up spinning around. After he put me down he told me he had to go back to his old house and get some stuff. He also warned me that his brother might still be there so we both took caution.

The drive took nearly 45 minutes and when we got there smell of blood and decay was still very strong... You would think they burn the house down after that, but no they have to leave it open waiting for some idiotic kids to go inside and get traumatized... yeah like there isn't anything bad about this neighborhood already... Liu took out the pocketknife he said he had brought, just in case, he then grabbed the bags we were supposed to out his stuff into. We argued wether he was going alone or not... I won! We both walked up to the front porch and opened the door, the smell of death filled our nostrils and we both gagged. We walked in the house and it was fairly clean except for the drops of blood here and there. We walked down an empty hall to Liu's room, the smell of decay and death getting infinitely stronger as we passed what I assume to be his parents room. Liu finally stops in front of, what I assume, to be his bedroom. His walls were a light green and if it weren't for the big 'GO TO SLEEP' on the walls it would be very beautiful. His room was fairly clean except for his bed which was covered in dried blood... it was quite unpleasant. Liu walked around grabbing old electronics and what looked to be a few shirts and pants... Once he got everything you needed, we left the house and quickly to if I might add. We got into the car and it took us a little while for us to get home it wasn't a silent drive yet it was awkward either we just sat there in silence, I knew he most likely didn't want to talk... considering all the memories that must have been flooding back to him, after visiting his childhood home. Once we got to my house a little subtle in the guest bedroom although I could've been completely fine if you talk to my room with me we are A couple after all so it wouldn't be awkward... After he got settled and we both sat in the living room on the love seat which I didn't know we were on until we sat down. We had small chats and watched some TV. He had his arm around my shoulder and I was curled up against his side with my head on his shoulder. After a little bit I heard a low growl coming from his stomach, I looked up at him with a small smile.

"Hungry?" I asked him. He blushed a little out of embarrassment and nodded.

"Just a little." He said smiling sheepishly. I giggled.

"What would you like to eat?" I asked him. He thought for a little bit and shrugged

"Whatever you have or cook ill eat." He nuzzled my cheek gently and I smiled, feeling myself flush a bit.

I stood up and thought for a moment. I decided I'd cook him my specialty, it wasn't much since I don't know a lot about cooking, all I know about cooking is what I saw my mother cook and when she gave me very short lessons. I walked over to the kitchen and took out the ingredients I needed, my special dish was broccoli and cheese with rice and bits of cubed chicken. Luckily I had everything I needed for it and it may sound gross but I guarantee it is fabulous, if you like broccoli that is. So I began to boil some water to put the chicken in.


End file.
